Northeast Woods
Northeast Woods is the twelfth main story mission in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Plot This episode takes place some time shortly after the eviction of Jeremiah from Woodbury. The group is outside, clearing the walkers. Garrett is exhausted, saying they just keep coming, and Darius points out more walkers closing in. After killing them, Garrett notices more coming. Darius states there are too many, and they will run out of ammo before they get through half the herd, and they need to send a crew through the sewers to outflank them. The player is given the option to send Garrett or Darius with a crew. After the sent person takes the crew and leaves, the remaining group must fight off more walkers. If the player sent Garrett: After those walkers are killed, Mirabelle states her hope that the crew sent to distract the walkers can get it done. Darius states that Garrett is a tiger, and will either distract the walkers or die trying. Mirabelle states she knows, but thinks the walkers are getting tougher. Darius states this is not the case, and they are simply multiplying. He then points out an approaching group. If the player sent Darius: After those walkers are killed, Mirabelle states her hope that the crew sent to distract the walkers can get it done. Garrett states that Darius is a tiger, and will either distract the walkers or die trying. Mirabelle states she knows, but thinks the walkers are getting tougher. Garrett states this is not the case, and they are simply multiplying. He then points out an approaching group. After killing the walkers, Mirabelle states that they need to secure the fence, but the walkers keep coming, and asks what is keeping the one the player sent(Garrett or Darius). The other then states not to worry about them, as they have walkers to kill. Mirabelle then sees that more walkers are coming from the other side, and asks the player what to do. Get to the other side: Garrett or Darius complains that the walkers on the other side are fast. Stay here: After defeating the walkers, the voice of Garrett or Darius comes over the radio, telling the hero they can divert the herd, but it will be very noisy. A large explosion then comes from the woods. The remaining group then has to fight off more walkers. After defeating them, an explosion goes off, and most walkers are diverted, while the remaining ones make it to the sewer. The crew sent to divert the walkers returns, without Garrett or Darius. Mirabelle reports their return. If the player sent Garrett: Darius states he will give Garrett a big sloppy kiss when he sees him. Mirabelle states that Garrett isn't with them, and that he ran off with the bomb and set it off, diverting all the walkers on to himself, and probably killing himself. Darius states that Garrett always had to be a hero, and points out approaching walkers. If the player sent Darius: Garrett states he will welcome Darius back. Theo then informs them that Darius blew himself up diverting the large horde of walkers. Garrett expresses sadness, then points out approaching walkers. Mirabelle points out the fence is up, but the walkers keep coming. Garrett/Darius states the walkers must have followed the diversion group into the sewer. Mirabelle states they can deal with the walkers. After killing them, Garrett/Darius asks tells the rest of the group to lock the sewer, with most of the surviving walkers inside, while he and the hero deal with the stragglers. Mirabelle agrees, saying they have come so far, and not to stop now. After defeating the walkers, Garrett/Darius says that after a few more, they will be through. Mirabelle expresses sadness over the loss of Darius/Garrett, and hopes it was worth it. Garrett/Darius also mourns. Stages Credits *Hero Player *Garrett *Darius *Mirabelle *Theo Deaths *Darius (Determinant) Trivia To Be Added Category:Road to Survival Category:Road to Survival Missions